


homeschooling

by darthjamtart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was but a little that I passed from them, but I found him whom my soul loveth: I held him, and would not let him go, until I had brought him into my mother's house, and into the chamber of her that conceived me.</i></p><p>-Song of Solomon, 3:4</p>
            </blockquote>





	homeschooling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



_paululum cum pertransissem eos inveni quem diligit anima mea tenui eum nec dimittam donec introducam illum in domum matris meae et in cubiculum genetricis meae_

-Song of Solomon, 3:4

 

Jo’s got a knack for sliding a bottle across the counter just right, a hint of spin and it comes to rest exactly where she wants. Wasn’t always like that. Ellen made her practice with empty bottles, recycling bins at all the danger points. After the first time. Which of course she had to clean up.

"You want to break bottles, take 'em outside and use 'em for target practice," Ellen snaps. "The floor's dirty enough as it is."

The kickbacks sends her stumbling, but after that she's ready for it. She learns how to brace and sight down the barrel, down the length of her arm. She'll never shoot straight from the hip, but she's a damn better shot than half the hunters in her mother's bar, and nearly as good a shot as her mother.

The local boys know better than to lurk around the Roadhouse, and most of the hunters are grim and gristled men her father's age or older, but Jo still manages to practice a few other things, here and there. Ellen keeps a wary eye out for heartbreakers, but Jo's body is her own damn business, and no one's gonna tell her otherwise.

Still. She learns how to kiss from boys that someone else might take home to momma, and ditches them when they hint that they might want that. Ellen gives her a knowing glance when she comes home after each breakup, but never says a word. Just tosses her a rag across the bar, tersely orders her to check the tap.

The first beer Jo pulls is mostly head. Ellen laughs and dumps it in the sink, but she shows Jo how to clear the line, how to catch the perfect angle. Just a hint of spin, and the beer comes out exactly how she wants.

 


End file.
